conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kongsberg Gruppen
KONGSBERG GRUPPEN AS is an international, knowledge-based group that supplies high-technology systems and solutions to customers engaged in the oil and gas industry, the merchant marine, and the defence and aerospace industries. In 2012 the company had 8,423 employees in more than 25 countries. The company is based in the city of Kongsberg, Kalmar Union. The group is divided into three operating divisions, Kongsberg Defence & Aerospace (KDA) and Kongsberg Maritime (KM) and Kongsberg Oil & Gas Technologies. History The company was established in 1814 as Kongsberg Vaabenfabrik (KV) (lit.: "Kongsberg Weapons Factory"), a name which remained virtually unchanged until 1987, when it took the name Norsk Forsvarsteknologi (NFT) (lit.: "Norwegian Defence Technology") after restructuring due to the sale of all civilian activity and financial troubles. The name changed again in 1995 to the present Kongsberg Gruppen following its listing on the Oslo Stock Exchange in 1993. In 1974, a Canadian subsidiary known as Kongsberg Mesotech Ltd was established for the development and manufacturing of underwater surveillance systems. Since the formation of the Kalmar Union and the develop of the military and hi-tech industry Kongsberg has become in a world leader in military and space technologies. Kongsberg Defence & Aerospace Business activities Kongsberg Defence Systems is one of the premier suppliers of defence and aerospace-related systems for the Kalmar Union. The portfolio comprises products and systems for command and control, weapons guidance and surveillance, communications solutions and missiles. Kongsberg Defence Systems also makes advanced composites and engineering products for the aircraft and helicopter market. Forsvaret is the Business Areas most important customer. Whether developed in collaboration with the Forsvaret, international partners or alone, the BA's solutions have proven highly competitive internationally. One key element of the Business Areas market strategy is the formation of alliances with major international defence enterprises. All defence-related exports are contingent on the approval of the Kalmar Union authorities. Market segments *'Command and weapons control systems': Different types of command and control systems for land- air- and sea-based defence *'Surveillance systems:' Maritime and land-based surveillance systems for civilian, military and other public intstallations *'Communications solutions': Different types of tactical radio and communications system, predominantly developed and delivered for land based defence *'Anti-ship missiles': Penguin anti-ship missiles and the new NSM (Naval Strike Missile) Manufacturing locations *Kongsberg, Kalmar Union *Stjørdal, Kalmar Union *Billingstad, Kalmar Union *Tromsø, Kalmar Union *Horten, Kalmar Union *Kjeller, Kalmar Union *Ottawa, Canada Best known products *Weapons systems **Kongsberg Protector RWS *Missiles **Penguin **Naval Strike Missile **NASAMS **SLAMRAAM – surface-to-air AIM-120 air defense missiles as a separate system from NASAMS *C&C and Communication Systems **Integrated Director Group (IDG) – radar system for target acquisition **ComBatt – A system for battlefield administration **NORTaC-C2IS – command- and control systems for tactical operations in the army **Kongsberg Mission Planning System (KAMP) – tactical system for naval operations **MSI-90 uboat system – command and arms control for submarines **MSI 2005F – system for anti-submarine warfare, for use on frigates **EriTac – tactical communication **Multi-Role Radio (MRR) – field radios *Other Systems **Trainers and simulators for different systems **Mechanic and optomechanic for spaceships **Encryption Devices **Composite Materials **MICOS – mine hunting and minesweeping **Minesniper – Remote mine destroyer **GBADOC – ground-based airspace control Kongsberg Maritime ' Kongsberg Maritime' delivers products and systems for positioning, navigation and automation to merchant vessels and offshore installations, as well as products and systems for seabed surveying and monitoring, and for fishing vessels and fisheries research. The business area is a market leader in these areas. Market segments *Merchant marine *Offshore *Subsea *Marine information technology *Simulation *Process automation *Fishery and fishery research - Under the brand name Simrad Manufacturing locations *Aberdeen, United Kingdom *Draper, ASA *Great Yarmouth, United Kingdom *Horten, Kalmar Union *Kongsberg, Kalmar Union *Trondheim, Kalmar Union *Vancouver, Canada *Pocasset, USA *ZhenJiang, China Products The main product areas for Kongsberg Maritime are: *'Deck systems' Includes complete seismic back-deck systems, seismic cable control, marine and offshore cranes and helideck monitoring. *'Dynamic positioning systems' Control systems that make it possible to keep a vessel/platform in the same position under demanding weather conditions. *'Navigation systems' Radar, digital chart systems (ECDIS), steering systems and integrated navigation equipment for ship's bridges. *'Hydroacoustics, echo sounder, sonars' High technology hydroacoustic products for seabed surveying, subsea communication and positioning. *'Autonomous underwater vehicles & systems' Free-swimming autonomous underwater vehicles characterized by great manoeuvrability and high accuracy for civilian and military use. Includes the HUGIN, MUNIN, REMUS and SEAGLIDER product lines of commercial off the shelf (COTS) AUVs. These AUVs have different capabilities and thus different applications and roles. A partner in the development of the Eelume AUV. *'Marine automation and surveillance systems' Systems for surveillance and for controlling engines, cargo and propulsion on vessels. *'Motion sensors, GPS, AIS and position reference systems' Automatic systems for recording vessel identification, position, movement and cargo (AIS - Automatic Identification Systems). GPS satellite positioning systems. *'Naval systems' Acoustic montoring and tracking systems, homeland security systems, naval sonars transponders and pingers. *'Sensors and transmitters' Sensors to measure temperature, pressure, tank level, motion and sissolved gases. *'Tank gauging' Systems to measure, monitor and control liquid cargos. *'Underwater and harsh environment camera systems' Underwater cameras, imaging technology and products to the Offshore Oilfield, Scientific, Maritime and Naval sectors. Kongsberg Oil & Gas Technologies Kongsberg Oil & Gas Technologies provide technologies, products and services for surveillance, integration, analysis, simulation, quality assurance, and governance of drilling and production operations. Kongsberg Oil & Gas Technologies consist of the following business units, supported by a common technology development organisation: *Simulation *Intellifield Drilling Software *Intellifield Collaboration *SeaFlex Riser Technologies Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies